Collabos Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots)
|season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = |firstepisode = Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! |lastepisode = |image2 = }} This was born from data of the Mecha game, Gekitotsu Robots. It can copy and manipulate the Rider Gashat installed on his head. Character History Clash with the Riders When the Kamen Riders are finding the stolen Rider Gashats, the Bugster appears out of nowhere in front of Ex-Aid and Brave. The fight is quickly interrupted by Genm, who helps it escape. Later, it reappears to attack some civilians, and the Kamen Riders come to fight it, but it is then supported by Genm Sports Action Gamer Level 3. They easily beat Brave, and knockout Lazer. Graphite later reveals himself and defeats Snipe. After Emu‎ is provoked by Genm and transforms into Ex-Aid, the Collabos Bugster is transported to a scrapyard with all other fighters. It is quickly destroyed by a Mighty Critical Finish. Later, it was revealed that Collabos Bugster (Gekitotsu Robots) and Collabos Bugster (DoReMiFa Beat) shares the same host. Personality Due to the influence of Gekitotsu Robots, this Collabos Bugster merely acts like a robot. It shown even less intellect than its later counterpart, not to mention other Bugsters. Forms , a result of humans being contaminated by the Bugster, thus developing the condition known as the . - Union= The is the monster form of a Bugster-infected patient when the virus first flares up. When a Bugster-infected patient experiences enough stress, the Bugster Viruses inside multiply rapidly and overtake the patient's body, forming a giant orange virus form around it; the Union's shape seems largely irrelevant to the Bugster's appearance. Bugster Unions can only be defeated by a Kamen Rider in Level 1; the reason why is unexplained, though it may be because other Levels are too strong and may injure the patient inside the Union. - Monster= - Gekitotsu Robots= The Gekitotsu Robots Gashat arms this Bugster with raw physical strength. Its right fist can be launched and fly to hit far away targets before returning. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 5 }} }} Powers and Abilities Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal *''to be added'' Notes *As noted by Emu, this is the first Bugster, barring Graphite, to appear already in its true form. Because of this, this Bugster's Bugster Union form is never seen, however, as evidenced from the pair spawned from Yoshio Okada, it could well have shared its form with Collabos Bugster (DoReMiFa Beat). *A repainted suit (except of the red parts) of this Collabos Bugster with a different headpiece will be used as the Bugster form of Soji Kuruse (Robol Bugster). Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 5: Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! Sources *'' '' - Page 9 See also *Robots Gamer - Collabos Bugster's counterpart. *Robol Bugster - The Bugster born from the data of Proto Gekitotsu Robots. References Category:Bugsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Object Monsters Category:Robot Monsters